The present invention relates to an engine guard that attaches to the front frame of a motorcycle and which has laterally extending generally horizontal rails on which a folding foot peg is mounted that will be usable as a foot rest in both an extended or displayed position where the foot rest extends outwardly from the engine guard, and in a folded or stowed position where the foot pegs nest into a provided receptacle on the respective engine guard rails.
Various types of foot pegs for motorcycles have been advanced in the past, as well as various engine guards. One type of engine guard is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 348,422, where the engine guard is clamped to the front members of a motorcycle frame, and extend outwardly to provide a foot rest, with enlarged balls fixed at the ends of outwardly extending portions.
A foot rest for a motorcycle frame that has a laterally extending guard portion and folding pedals at the outer ends is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,353. In this instance, the pedals are pivoted and will fold from a horizontal position to a vertical position. When in the vertical position, the pedals protrude upwardly from the foot rest frame and can cause interference.
Another type of an engine guard and foot rest arrangement is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 270,527. The foot rests appear to be permanently fixed in place.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D361,311 also shows an engine guard and foot rest with annular anti-slip rings for placing the rider's feet on horizontal portions of the foot rest.